1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shields for protecting electronic equipments from electromagnetic interference, and particularly to a shielding apparatus for electromagnetic testing.
2. Description of related art
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and notebook computers, etc. are always tested before being sold to the public so as to ensure quality assurance of the electronic devices. Testing these electronic devices requires electromagnetic shielding in order to protect the electronic products from interference with outside electromagnetic waves, such as radio frequency (RF) waves.
Traditionally, a shield is provided in a form of a shielding box which includes a base and a lid. When the electronic device is tested, the electronic device is placed in the base of the shielded box and the lid is manually placed over the base thereby forming an enclosed space. Within this enclosed space the electronic device is free of interference from outside electromagnetic waves because the base and the lid of the shielding box blocks or absorbs electromagnetic waves. However, in practice, if the lid and the base cannot fit tightly, gaps will exist between the lid and the base when the lid covers the base. Thus, outside electromagnetic waves can pass through the gaps, and the test may be compromised.
Therefore, a shielding apparatus for electromagnetic testing is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.